Hans, Werner, Rosa and Felix
by Emily Meminger
Summary: Here's a series of One-Shots involving Liesel & Rudy's children. A range from holidays, to harassing Uncle Max. Here's everything you see from a family. Hope you enjoy! Now taking requests
1. A walk down Rundle Mall

**Liesel and Rudy's two youngest children, Felix and Rosa; take a walk down Rundle Mall in Adelaide in the rare snow and into a Book Shop.**

**Hope you like this One-Shot, I'll probably update a 2****nd**** chapter too. Please tell me what you think in the reviews box!**

So you know, Felix is 4 and Rosa is 9.

Rosa and Felix were walking down the streets of Rundle Mall in Adelaide; hand in hand, with light fluffy snow falling quietly behind them. Rosa looked to be like her mother, only with her father's ears. Felix too had most of his mother, but lemon hair to match his two brothers.

"Where's Mama?" Felix asked. "In there." Rosa pointed to a tall building. "Why?" "I don't know, come on we can wait in here."

She said as she led him into a book shop. Rosa left Felix to scoot off and sat on the floor by the rows of novels. She chose one off the shelf and opened to the first page.

'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' By Roald Dahl

She began to read the first page, looking over at the door by the front to see if she saw her mother come out of the building across the street. Not yet.

"Rosa!" Rosa looked up from page 9 and saw her brother sprinting to her with a thick novel. "I found mummy's book! The Book Thief!"

"Come on you two." Liesel looked down at her children who still has specks of snow lightly dusted on their clothes and woolly hats.

**So should I continue? I hope you liked, please review.**


	2. Golden Child

**Rosa, Hans and Werner play a game of Golden Child.**

**I got this idea yesterday when I played this at school. I was originally Golden Child and my imagination took over me. I called my friend Caleb a 'Saukerl' when it was time for him to get up and run... Here it is.**

Rosa joined Hans and Werner in a game of Golden child with some school mates. The three of them were placed on a team with five others; it was their turn to run as the other team took turns shooting a netball into the ring.

"Who's Golden Child?" A girl asked the team. "Who's fast?" Another asked. "Let Werner go, I'll play fake." Rosa said. The team agreed, and Rosa stood at the end to look like Golden child.

Hans went second after a short dirty blonde haired boy. Hans made it about half way, but had to stop when someone scored a goal.

It was Rosa's turn to run, so she shot off around the court, leaving Werner to be prepared. Rosa was stopped just before she was about to turn the first corner of the court. She looked across at Hans to see him sitting. 'He better get off his bum by the time Werner comes around.' She thought before shooting her eyes over to Werner who was running towards her at a fast speed.

She began to run as he came past. At the second corner she called out. "Get off your lazy backside, you Saukerl!" **Yea I actually said that to my friend... Well he's used to it now. Good thing my teacher didn't hear, she knows what a Saukerl is too.**

Hans looked up to the group of kids running with Werner and Rosa and began to hear the other team chanting "Get a goal, it's Golden Child!" Hans bolted up and ran to keep his pace with the others.

They just made it past the line and their team cheered and ran to line up by the netball ring for the next round.

**Danke for all the reviews and favourites! I got a lot of questions from my group saying "What's a Saukerl?" Well I had fun anyway.**

**-Emily**


	3. Bets and challenges with Max

**Bets and challenges with Max  
Hans & Werner- 12 Rosa-9 Felix-4**

"Okay; parents are gone, there's a football match on (Aussie football) and so let's play a game." Says Max. "Okay, but I we want a bet." Werner said. The four children were sat on the sofa in a row, opposite to Max who was sitting on a stool. "Depends..." Max started unsure whether to trust them, especially those mischief-minded twins. Then there was Rosa, a terrific liar and very intelligent. Felix was just any other four year old, energetic and cheeky.

Of football teams, Max went for Hawthorne (Melbourne Hawks) alongside Rudy, but Liesel and her children went for Sydney Swans.  
It was Werner's idea to have a bet on which team would win on tonight's game. Sydney vs. Melbourne.

"You owe us ten dollars, each-" Hans took on, making sure Max heard 'each' well enough. "-If the Swans win." "And if you win, we owe you ten dollars each." Werner finished. Classic twin speech, you never know whether to trust it sometimes. Rosa smiled between them, knowing about this idea when they had negotiated it.

"And if I were to win, would Felix pay his ten?" Max asked. "Yes." Rosa started. "Und where would he get the money?" "From all the other bets you've lost." Rosa laughed. Hans and Werner laughed too. "Shut, up!" Max said in two stops. "Okay, deal." He finished.

"Deal." The four said. Felix smiled; he was convinced he was getting some money.

"So now, how about a game where we give each other challenges?" Max suggested. Is this a bad idea? "Ja." Hans stood. "You start by giving us a challenge."

**In der Küche (In the kitchen)**

"One, the flour challenge." Max said. "Explain the rules." Rosa said. They were sat by the counter, with Max and Felix on one side, with the twins and Rosa on the other. Max handed each of them a spoon and started to tell the rules. "You have to stare at each other and see who can keep the flour in their mouth they longest." Max was going to find this amusing. Sure it'd be his job to clean up the mess it left, but he'd get to see them all spit flour on each other.

The football game was going on in the background and they were playing the last quarter of the game. So far Melbourne was winning by 22 points, leaving Sydney 10 minutes to beat their opponent.

Max set a paper bag of plain flour in the centre of the counter. The children each loaded their tablespoon with flour and Felix with a teaspoon. "3, 2, 1. GO!" Max called.

5 minutes to spare on the football match. The four children took their spoonful and tried to hold it in. Looking at each other with, red faces wanted to make them burst out laughing.

10 seconds to spare and Rosa lost, spitting a cloud of flour over Max. Werner, Hans and Felix lost their flour on Max too as they turned to look at him. The sight was hilarious. 5 seconds. "You were meant to spit it on each other, not me!" Max complained. "The Swans have just scored their final goal with 2 seconds to spare! They've won the match!"

Hans and Werner jumped up on to the counter and yelled in sync. "We got you covered in flour!" Rosa leaped up too. "And you owe us ten dollars each!"

Then Liesel and Rudy returned from the flight agent. "Off the counter!" Liesel called to the children. The four sprinted across the room and up the stairs. "So you can handle them?" She asked Max. "They're sweet angels." He replied sarcastically.

**I'm loving these One-Shots, are you? Tell me what you'd like to see more of and feel free to leave me any ideas. Do you want more of Uncle Max? More dares? Anything?**

**-Emily**


	4. I'll race you!

**I'll race you**

Rosa's POV

School's just finished. I start making my way to the door and slowly drop down the step that led me outside. I caught up to Hans and Werner as we exited the gate. They were walking home today.

"Hey Saumensch, I'll race you!" Hans said. My brothers started to sprint, so I began to run to catch up. I put my hand on my head to hold my hat down. I laughed as I panted when I passed Hans. Now I just had to pass Werner. "Come on Hans, you can do better." I panted, turning a corner on a busy street of people.

"Sydney is crowded." I heard Werner breathe. I came to a point where I was in line with Werner, with Hans not far behind. We made our way out and ran down a small street where our large brown house stood tall.

Our finish line was marked to be the top of the three steps where the wood platform met with the front of the stone brick house. Werner was still next to me with Hans behind. The three of us picked up our speed when we came to the front of the house. It probably would've been a draw between Hans and I after Werner fell behind Hans, but he tripped on our way up the steps.

I started to laugh and Hans did too. Werner caught up and collapsed, probably of laughter as well as tiredness. Then I collapsed by the front door as the tears of hysteria fell from my eyes. I couldn't breathe!

I felt someone help me up after I'd calm down, but as he held my arms another unexpected laugh burst out. He slapped me across the face so I made a straight face. "Hallo Max." I smiled.

**Funny? Weird? Tell me in your review!**


	5. Climbing Roofs

**1961 Hans-10, Werner-10, Isaac-9, Rosa-8, Felix-3**

"That's cheating!" Hans cried, trying to take back the football (soccer ball) from Max before he kicked a goal.

"No!" Max protested when Werner hugged his leg. "Now you're cheating!" Rudy came around to lift Werner off.

Hans managed to get the ball and passed it to Isaac. "Come on Isaac!" Werner encouraged. Isaac kicked a goal and cheered running to the chalkboard sitting on the table beside the deck. "Another point for the Streifen, leaving the Dummkopfs with 2-5!" Hans called walking over to grab a drink beside the chalkboard.

"Our team is actually called Besser als Sie." Max protested "But we're better than you Papa." Isaac grinned over at his father.

"Why do you call yourselves the Stipes?" Rudy asked them. "Work it out yourself, Dummkopf." Werner giggled.

"How about we sit down for a bit?" Rudy ignored his son's cheekiness. "Ja." Hans said heading back inside. "Do you want to sit on the roof again?" "Ja." All three of the boys agreed.

The five of them plus Rosa, were sat on the mid-height-roof of the house by the window. Liesel was sat in the window to make sure the children didn't sit too close to the edge where they could fall.

Werner stood and asked while pointing down at a lower height of the roof, "Can we jump down there and walk across?"

Liesel answered before Rudy and said, "Okay, can we please quit thinking like your father for five minutes please?"

"Good idea, why don't you go down and give us a little demonstration." Rudy replied. "No!" Liesel protested. "I'll fall off there." Werner said backing away. "Come on, let's see it." Werner sat in front of the window as Rosa butted in.

"I'll do it!" She volunteered standing. "Okay, go." Max said. "No!" Liesel again protested. "Don't fall." Rudy added.

"No, don't. Don't." Liesel said firmly. "Rudy." She was annoyed now. "Listen to your mother." Rudy said to prevent Liesel being mad at him.

"She already got down there once." Max said. "Just be careful." Rudy said allowing her to slide off. Hans stood behind her to make sure she didn't fall, as Rosa turned around to slip down to the next level about 4 feet down. "Don't fall." Hans said when she let go of the higher ground. "I did it!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Do you want to go on the top?" Max asked them. "Ja, yes, yes!" Rosa replied climbing back up. "Me first!" Isaac added. "Come on, I'll lift you up." Rudy said.

"Okay, I'm walking away!" Liesel called walking away from the window, headed for the door to leave the bedroom. "Tschüss Ich liebe dich, bye shaky-bum." Rudy called back, teasing her for being scared. "Bye shaky- bum!" Felix called from the bed, copying his dad.

"Did you hear what he said?" Max laughed. "Do you know what your son called you?" Rudy asked Liesel when she was standing in the doorway. "I heard that!" She was laughing too.

"Felix say goodbye shaky-bum!" Rudy told the boy, leaning through the window to watch him. "Bye shaky-bum." He mumbled into the sheets of the bed. "Mama gets a shaky-bum when we're up high." Werner confirmed.

"How does the roof look, roof inspectors?" Max asked, standing back on the medium level with Rudy and Felix. Everyone else was sat on the roof, at the very top. "Do we have a good roof?" Rudy then asked. "Ja." "Ja." After many replies of yes, Max made a list.

"No leaks? Are the gutters clean? No breaks?" Many replies followed of, "Nein, but the gutter is clean."

"Don't fall off; your Mama won't make out with me for three months if you do." Rudy said to them.

**If I've made any mistakes, please let me know as I'd like to improve my stories.**

**Your ideas are Velkomm.**

**Danke schön for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Noddy

**Sorry I haven't updated my stories for a while. I've had the bad case of writer's block and I don't like it. Please, please tell me any ideas for any of my stories you have for inspiration. It really helps.**

**Danke Schon!**

**Disclaimer: The Noddy story is not mine, it was written decades ago by a lady named Enid Blyton.  
And I obviously don't own the Book Thief, Markus Zusak does.**

**Liesel's POV**

"Mama, will you please read me a bedtime story?" Felix asked me.

"It's late, tomorrow okay?" I replied.

"Mama please, a short story!" He pleaded. Oh he's giving me the look again, the pleading eyes like a puppy; it's _too cute!_

"One _short_ story then, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled shifting in bed to make room for me.

"Which story then?" I asked walking to the bookshelf.

"Noddy!" He exclaimed.

"Shh, you'll wake your siblings." I reminded, but I couldn't help giggling at him. I sat on the edge of his bed and tickled him.

"Stop!" He giggled uncontrollably.

"Be quiet and sit still." I joked sitting him upright. I tickled him again. "Sit still!" I gave him a kiss and opened the book once he settled.

"Another time will you tell me one of your stories?" He asked.

"Ja, tomorrow if we have time."

I began reading, _"Big-Ears the brownie was hurrying through the woods on his little red bicycle, when he suddenly bumped into somebody. Down they went, and the bicycle fell on top of Big-ears with a crash._

'_You're a rather peculiar looking person,' said Big-ears, rubbing his head. 'What are you? You're not a pixie or a brownie or a goblin, are you?'_

'_No,' said the person, nodding his head. _

'_Are you a toy?' asked Big-Ears._

'_No, I don't think so,' said the stranger nodding his head._

"Why is he nodding his head?" Felix asked me.

"Well let's find out and keep reading." I smiled knowing the next sentence.

'_Why do you nod your head when you say "no"?' asked Big-Ears still staring._

'_Because I'm a little nodding man,' said the small fellow. 'My head's balanced on my neck in such a way that I have to nod when I speak. Oooh – what's that? Is it someone after me?'_

Felix hadn't made a comment for a while, so he must be really tired. That was confirmed when he rested his head on my chest.

'_No. It's only a field-mouse scurrying by,' said Big-Ears, getting up. 'Why are you so afraid?'_

'_Because I've run away!' said the nodding man. 'I belonged to Old Man Carver, who lives in the woods. He made me.'_

I continued reading and waited for him to fall to sleep.

'_Did he really? Said Big-Ears. 'How did he make you?'_

I paused to listen to Felix' breathing pattern to tell if he was awake. Nope, asleep. I slid of the bed and replaced my arm where he was resting his head, with a pillow.

"Gute Nacht mein Liebling." I whispered in his ear, leaving his book on the nightstand and switching the lamp off.

I watched his chest rise and fall and almost cried when I remembered a time when the twins were that small and when Rosa asked for a younger sibling to have around.

I hate it when they grow up, and it makes me want to believe in Neverland.


	7. Birds

**Vielen Dank to theevilsquiddancer for the ideas! Hopefully I can fully get over writer's block, so any more ideas from you guys would be great.**

**Enjoy!**

**Birds**

"Hey Max, hey Max, hey Max, hey Max..." Werner and Hans pestered Max.

"Shut up!" Max exclaimed.

"...Hey Max, hey Max." They proceeded.

"Can I _help you?_" He put on a smile.

"It looks more like you need the help." Werner giggled.

"Can I smack you?" Max asked.

"Nein." He replied.

"Ein Vogelscheiße auf unserem Fenster." Hans said.

"Watch your language! What do you want me to do about it?" Max asked.

"Let us borrow your ladder." Werner smiled.

"We didn't want to trouble you to do it; we know you're not capable." Hans added.

Max was getting annoyed now that they're at it again. "I am capable." He protested.

"You're capable of making a fire in the shower, but we all know you can't climb a ladder and wipe a mess a bird's dropped all at once." Hans said.

"The fire in the shower was one time!" Max argued

"You can just supervise." Werner ignored him.

Max huffed and said, "Come on." He urged them outside ignoring anything more they had to say.

"Eww!" Werner exclaimed when he reached the window.

"That's foul." Hans stated looking at the mess. "It stinks worse than you Max!" He called over his shoulder with a laugh.

"I'm telling your mother!" He called back.

"It'll be worth the trouble." Werner smiled.

**Very short; I'm sorry, but I promise they will get longer once I have ideas. I'll probably extend the chapter tomorrow to make it better. When I have I'll let you know in the story description.**

**Let me know if you are liking these chapters when I have Max being harassed and what more you'd like to see. **

**Thanks for your patience, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ideas are much needed!**


	8. First Day

**Thank you so much theevilsquiddancer for this idea!**

**First day 30/1/1956**

**Liesel's POV**

"Go on have fun, I'll miss you." I said hugging the boys tightly.

"Bye Mama, bye Papa!" They called walking off with the other children.

"They're too grown up." Rudy said. "Where has the last four years gone?" He asked taking my hand.

"It's gone too fast." I replied giving his hand a light squeeze after noticing him crying. "You're crying? I'm the one who should be crying!"

"Shut up Saumensch." He squeezed my hand back making me smile.

I turned and led Rudy out the gate to walk back home. I looked up at Rudy, and saw silent tears spilling from his eyes. I stopped further down the street and wiped his tears away hugging him tightly. "Okay?"

He hugged her back, "Yea. I've only just realised how big they are in our lives; we're alone without them."

"You're forgetting Rosa." I reminded.

"I know, but twins are hard!" He said. "They never leave you alone unless they're off planning something."

"What else do you expect them to do?" I paused and after no reply I said, "What if we had another one?" She asked just to see what he would say.

"Are you joking with me Saumensch?" He teased. "Just the cheekiness of your daughter is bad enough let alone those identical rats."

"My daughter?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Ja, she looks like you, acts like you. Fairly annoying." He smiled.

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" I replied smiling.

"No my dear." He put on a posh accent. He left a kiss on my head and we walked home.

**I'm now taking requests, so feel free to review or PM me to write chapters.**

**Danke, Emily**


	9. First day starts with embarrassment

**I really loved the first day of school idea, so I've made another one!**

**Hans & Werner: 10 Rosa: 8 Felix: 3**

**Liesel's POV 29/1/1962**

After saying goodbye to Rosa, I walked in the direction of Hans and Werner with Rudy. "Hans, Werner!" I called to them. They turned on the bench they were sat on with their friends in direction of my voice. "Come here! Don't we get a kiss goodbye?" Rudy and I laughed at all the kids staring at us.

Werner got up stubbornly followed by Hans, both trying to hide their faces in embarrassment. I bent down level with them and tapped my cheek, "Right there." The both left a quick peck and left one each for Rudy before trying to get away.

"Goodbye my ducklings, love you!" Rudy called.

"Embarrassing your kids on the first day of school is the best." Liesel smiled.

**For all you authors out there, do you ever have it when you get all these ideas, but not comfortable sharing them? I have that... Am I the only one?**

**Thanks for all your support, it' short, I know but it is Sunday! I'll have another chapter up for you by Saturday, I promise!**


End file.
